1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display apparatus of the active matrix type, and more particularly to an image display apparatus wherein a light emitting element is used for each pixel and the light emitting period within one field is controlled to adjust the luminance. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus wherein the difference in the light emitting period which appears between different scanning lines when sampling out or thinning out scanning or the like is performed is adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus wherein a light emitting element is used in a pixel is already known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,506.
An existing image display apparatus basically includes a pixel array section which forms a screen and a peripheral circuit section for driving the pixel array section. The pixel array section includes scanning lines extending along rows, signal lines extending along columns, and pixels disposed in a matrix at locations at which the scanning lines and the signal lines intersect with each other. The peripheral circuit section includes a scanner for supplying a sequential control signal in a predetermined transfer period to the scanning lines in order to perform line sequential scanning over one field, and a driver for supplying an image signal to the signal lines in accordance with the line sequential scanning. Each of the pixels includes a light emitting element, a plurality of transistors for driving the light emitting element, and so forth. The transistors are controlled at least through first and second scanning lines. The first scanning line samples the image signal in accordance with the line sequential scanning to cause light emitting elements to emit light. Meanwhile, the second scanning line controls the light emitting period of the light emitting elements.
The scanner included in the peripheral circuit section includes at least a first scanner for supplying a first control signal for image signal sampling to the first scanning line and a second scanner for supplying a second control signal for light emitting period control to the second scanning line. Both of the first and second scanners operate in response to a common clock signal to successively transfer different start pulses supplied thereto from the outside to supply the first and second control signals to the pixel array section side, respectively.